


The Behavior of a Broken Man

by dontcryMasha



Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series)
Genre: F/M, I'm Going To Hell For This, Psychological, descriptions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcryMasha/pseuds/dontcryMasha
Summary: An analysis of sexuality in a man who did not develop normally.





	

Being raised by the Keepers meant a childhood of restriction and broken maturity. Garrett learned things he shouldn’t, and missed the things he needed. Perhaps his driving need to steal came from a deep-rooted feeling of having been robbed of a normal life.   
Sexuality was not discussed. If he ailed, he was treated, but a subject such as random erections would be dismissed. Garrett had to discover those topics on his own, which for the most part he chose not to. Instead, his focus was on the thrill of the steal. When he had an issue, he snuck out and robbed someone. He stole something. His greatest satisfaction came from being unseen and getting away with a crime. There was no need to pursue any other avenue of pleasure.  
When he left the Keepers at the age of 25, he was still a virgin. With a world of possibilities before him, he managed to find a place to stay and become his epicenter of plotting. Free from the Keepers, he entered a more relaxed state of mind. Instead of studying or pleasing the Elders, he could now work on making good connections, getting rent paid and taking care of those matters. It was good for him, all things considered, but he was still exceptionally young and new to planning big jobs on his own.   
Reluctant to work with people as his trust was practically non-existent, he learned that a nobleman was out of town and took the opportunity to rob him. What his young ears failed to hear was that the lord’s wife, 8 months pregnant, was still at home.  
Garrett knew that well-to-do folk often had valuables of some sort in their bathroom, so once he made it inside the manor he went straight to the master bath. That was where he found the wife.  
They stared at each other in shock for a few silent moments. Garrett had not seen a naked woman in person before, let alone a heavily pregnant one, and having been caught robbing the place he was just as exposed as she.   
He immediately drew his sword and touched it to her throat. “Call for the guards and you’re dead,” he warned her, to which she complied, nodding in terror.   
In that moment, all of his curiosity came to a head. The thrill of looting the wealthiest man of his career so far was fresh on his fingers, and with the added satisfaction of a woman at his complete and utter mercy, he had to engage.  
It was awkward sex for a number of reasons; he was raping her, he didn’t know what he was doing and he came almost immediately. As soon as he shoved his member back into his pants did he flee, leaving behind all the loot he had swiped.  
The night was a great loss but also a momentous gain. Garrett now thirsted for more wealth and more contact. He was enamoured by the idea of a helpless woman, solidified more so when he hired a prostitute to get his energy out. When the woman was willing, he couldn’t sustain an erection, even in his twenties. His brain wouldn’t let him. He was at a loss of control. He had to be in power.  
However, sex was never a top priority for the man. Money remained the most important and that’s how he established his career. Savvy and charismatic with his fences, Garrett was completely withdrawn from any sort of social life. It did happen on occasion that he would be on a job and find a servant woman working late hours or a nobleman’s daughter who thought herself clever. The temptation would be too much and he’d take a little extra for himself.

The complex became an issue while he was working with Viktoria to take down Karras, as he found himself cultivating feelings for the wood nymph. She clearly shared them, but her aggressive flirting turned Garrett away. His intimate contact did not involve the woman agreeing. It created a roadblock in his mind. The stunted psychosexual development was incapable of processing his deep feelings to be romantic with his violent sexual acts.   
Instead, he laughed at her flirting and would go home to intense fantasies. This was a woman who had bound and injured him. She had the ultimate control over him. But he would think about hurting her until she had no more power, and only then could he engage with her. He wondered about kissing her--something he had never done with any woman.

The fantasies came to a screeching halt when Viktoria’s sudden death overtook him. It was partially a relief though, since he was no longer burdened by the conflict. However, he then had to fight guilt and sadness, two feelings he barely knew at all.  
After the end of Karras, Garrett withdrew even deeper into himself. The sad reality was that he knew he’d never be capable of a normal relationship or a normal life. Then he met Marla.  
She was in her early twenties and almost half of Garrett’s age by then. As a teenager she thieved, but the life was a bit too much for her so she worked in the Black Market instead. That’s how Garrett knew her.  
In no way was she shy about her attraction to Garrett. More so than Viktoria, she unabashedly made passes at the man, to which she was nearly always ignored. He knew how complicated interaction with people was, and he knew how his behavior went. He would avoid it all, if only to spare himself the difficulty.  
But Marla was persistent. She didn’t take Garrett’s ignoring seriously, possibly because she saw through that it wasn’t a lack of desire.  
One night she caught Garrett hiding out at a pub, where he had just finished meeting with a fence. He lingered a bit later to have a drink and Marla joined him.  
“Evening, Mr. Garrett,” she said.  
“Really? You followed me.”  
“Just got lucky, I guess.”  
“Well I’m still not interested.”  
The conversation sat still and ultimately ended with a proposition from Marla. “I’ll come back here next week, in case you change your mind.”  
Mind unchanged, Garrett returned to the pub the following week. Of course this excited Marla beyond all belief but Garrett made it clear that he didn’t, “want anything like that, sorry.”  
“Then why did you return?” Marla asked.  
Garrett sighed and looked at her, his mechanical eye focusing hard with a soft buzz. “Maybe I just felt like talking to someone.”  
“About what?”  
“I don’t know.”  
They said nothing. He had a few drinks and left, but the next week they repeated their actions. Weekly meetings became the norm, with a little bit more conversation each time. Garrett felt himself warming up to the girl. She was rather intelligent and her teenage experiences with thieving left a huge impression on her. He told her a few stories from his earlier days, how he got caught up with the Trickster God and survived, how Karras was thwarted. Marla found herself enjoying the time with Garrett in ways differently than she first thought. He wasn’t the sexual object she had craved, but rather a mentoring figure who encouraged her mind to think.  
Be that as it may, they both began to develop strong feelings for each other. No matter how much Garrett fought it, they were there. Unfortunately they were just as sick and confused as the other ones.   
Marla was beautiful but he wanted control. Complete control. He would sit at home and look over his supplies, wondering how he could tie her up. A few times he hired prostitutes to come over just as test subjects. He’d wrap ropes around them and see what knots worked best. “All just for fun, y’know,” he’d tell them with a smirk, whenever they shot him a confused and almost terrified look.  
Then Marla asked to come home with him one night. She put her hand on his thigh and squeezed. “Please?”  
That sort of begging did nothing for Garrett, but part of him felt guilty. “No, Marla, look...we can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“You, eugh...it’s complicated.”  
Three weeks passed and they didn’t meet. Marla came to the pub and found his usual chair empty each time. She wondered what happened to him, until they ran into each other on the streets one night.  
“Where have you been?!” She asked, almost condescending.  
Garrett brushed her off. “I told you, it’s complicated.”  
But persistent as usual, Marla didn’t give up. She ultimately coaxed Garrett into spilling the beans. He told her about the pregnant woman back in his twenties. “See, I just don’t have sexual feelings like the rest of us.”  
Horrified, Marla covered her mouth and backed away. The worst part was how satisfied with himself Garrett looked as he talked about it, and she didn’t even hear the nastiest parts!  
“You’re a sick man!” Marla gasped. “I have a low bar, but that’s TERRIBLE! You’re right, we can’t!”  
And she ran off.

And then Garrett wanted her more.

She was incredibly unsettled by the story Garrett told her. That handsome face suddenly looked demonic, grinning as he described a helpless pregnant woman cry over his cock. It depressed Marla and she didn’t work for a while, but financial needs caught up to her and she was back at the shop.  
One night, just before the dawn when she closed up and was headed home, she was snatched. One arm went around her neck and the other gassed her out of consciousness.  
When she came to, she was in Garrett’s apartment, bound to his bed. The master thief stood over her, tightening the rope around her right wrist casually.  
“After you were turned off from me, I just couldn’t resist,” he said.  
“Uhh...wha…”  
“When you said I was sick and went running away? Yeah. I like that.”  
Marla moaned. “What are you going to do to me?”  
“I’m not going to kill you, if that’s what you think.” The girl pressed her lips together nervously. “I just want to show you how much I like you.”  
“Erm…”  
“Because I do. Up until recently we’ve gotten along pretty well, I’d say. And I’ve enjoyed spending time with you. But now, I want to dig a little deeper.”  
He forced himself onto her, raping her more than once before he felt satisfied. She of course cried the entire time, but covering her mouth in cloth worked well to silence it. That way, the neighbors wouldn’t notice.  
When he finished, he casually untied her and sent her on her way.  
“That’s it?” she asked, finally standing on her feet again. He had even taken the liberty of folding her clothes neatly on the nightstand. He blew out a candle on the windowsill, since the sun was starting to come up now, and looked over his shoulder at her.  
“Yeah. I said I wouldn’t kill you.”  
“Oh.”  
Stunned and confused, Marla left. Garrett was surprisingly proud of himself. He let her go, giving her control over her life again. Then he realized that’s always what happened with his rape victims. Eventually, he had to let go. Maybe that wasn’t so bad? He at least got to keep the gold he took, and that was most important after all.  
With a newfound sense of satisfaction, Garrett returned to that pub on the day they would meet. Not surprisingly, he sat alone. A few ales into the night, he felt a soft tap on her shoulder.  
“Garrett,” Marla said.   
“Huh?”  
“I thought…”  
She squeezed his shoulder and took her voice into a whisper. “I thought you should know, that I’ll be leaving work tomorrow morning and taking my usual path, if you…”  
Their eyes met and they stared at each other momentarily. Garrett opened his mouth and nodded. “Uh huh,” he said softly, eying her up and down, thinking hard. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. His first kiss. Awkward and hard, then he whispered against her lips, “Watch out.”


End file.
